We Are Family
by The Cherryblossom Tree
Summary: AU & Disclaimer: don't own Hasbro but owns OC's. Nightstorm son of Megatron doesn't know his Carrier and Tracks the son of Rodimus doesn't know if his cousin exists. Fate has a funny way of revealing the truth. (Might have some M ratings later for various reasons) ON HOLD!


The cave was in a word dull. A lone figure was sitting in their makeshift room with a simple berth, monitor, and desk. This isn't where he wanted to be right now, actually he wanted to be out with Strika and the others on Athenia. It seemed more his style to help with planning and executing the attack on the Autobots than sit here reading meaningless reports of raids and executions.

They were his enemies, ever since birth he was taught all Autobot's were evil and had kicked all Decepticon's from their original home planet of Cybertron. It was the same story every time he heard it; it was something that just didn't connect to his processor, after all rumor has it he was created from an Autobot captive and that his father, Lord Megatron, had to rescue him from the enemies clutches for his Carrier was planning to murder him before he could experience the war zone.

A mirror was hung above the desk and he couldn't resist the temptation to look into the reflection. A dark grey, a golden spark chamber, and a golden visor. His chin was sharp, with pointy finials to monitor air currents while flying, and his digits that were slim and blocky. It was hard to imagine his Carrier from the reflection. Every single comrade has told him he looked exactly like his Carrier but with his Sire's color scheme. The gold was his choice it suit him more than his actual optic color.

With a grunt, he turned away and picked up a datapad. Nothing new really it was just a report on a successful raid and release from the Stockades. His Sire should be home soon. Sitting down, the mech slowly sketched a family tree. This has been driving him to glitches for a while now; not knowing who he was related to or anyone who he could relate to in his lineage. So far he knew Megatron was descended from Nemesis Prime, a rogue Autobot whose Sire was indeed the ultimate Decepticon Warlord: Galvatron.

Pondering for a moment he did recall his Carrier having a twin brother, his other half, and since his Carrier perished...

He drew in those two before throwing the pad and stylus on the desk with a sickening crack. Covering his face with his hands he growled with frustration. Why couldn't he get the straight truth from anyone? They kept "beating around the bush" as the human phrase goes.

His comm. link did a specific pattern of beeps, a proud program he had built by himself from scratch so he could tell which person required his assistance. A beep, silence, and two beeps later it was identified as Lugnut, Strika's bondmate and Megatron's loyal third-in-command.

"Your highness, your Sire demands an audience."

"On my way Lugnut."

With a sigh, the Decepticon Prince, slowly rose from his chair and exited the room. It was extremely cool in here, a great temperature for his systems to feed off of. Some Decepticon's claimed it was too cold and their systems would freeze such as Starscream whenever he tried to impress Megatron just so he could replace the prince.

Through many tunnels of crumbling wood and gritty walls, he arrived in the main chamber, his Sire standing with his back to him.

"Sire." A quiet voice that seemed loud in silence. The mechanism before him turned; red optics gleamed harshly making the prince feel as though an inferior person to his Creator. Lugnut, Blitzwing, and Team Charr was present, trying to show how much success was being accomplished against the Autobot's.

"Nightstorm. Tell me: what have you been doing in my absence?" His voice was deep and sounded like a growl more than a voice. With a calm tone, Nightstorm answered honestly.

"Reading and responding to reports; as you ordered sir."

"Good. It puts me at ease knowing you followed my orders than disobeying them. Remember the incident?"

Shiver's racked up his spinal strut. A couple days ago he tried to fly and disobeyed the rules during his off time, ending in the med bay with an angry Shockwave and a furious Sire.

Strika, towered over Megatron with her report.

"Sir, the Autobot's know about Nightstorm. Apparently the Autobot's had captured his energy signature from a previous battle. Ultra Magnus has demanded the capture of your sparkling."

Nightstorm bristled at that term. He was older than that! That term referred to a baby and he was a teenager for Primus sake!

"Take Nightstorm the next time you leave for Athenia. The Autobot's will be light years from reaching him. It'll be more logical." Shockwave came from behind, datapad in hand.

"How can you say that?! Lord Megatron will need his precious son to replace him in battle if he falls!" Strika tried reasoning, she was more of a parental figure to Nightstorm than Megatron. She had trained him to his fullest potential and her team did the same making him extremely deadly in battle. It was her instinct to protect this youngling.

"Nobody can defeat the glorious Megatron!"

"Silence!"

Everything went still before the warlord spoke.

"Nightstorm be prepared to be deported to Athenia. You will leave in approximately one hour Earth time."

"Yes sir."

Without waiting to be dismissed, Nightstorm hurried out of the room. He had the feeling that if he stayed any longer, something like a brawl would start and he'd be carted off. Megatron spared no one when it came to brawls. Even training practice was brutal; Megatron would order Nightstorm to fight against Lugnut and was instructed to not hold back.

Pushing that thought away, his feet found themselves back into his room. There was not much to pack. Just the datapad and stylus, grabbing also some programs where he could render a 3D model of surrounding terrain and place holographic soldiers in position for observation.

Throwing them in his subspace, he looked at the mirror observing his body one more time, determined to survive this war and find out the truth about his past.

* * *

**Hi guys! New story running and another chapter in progress. I hoped you enjoyed it with these minor corrections after all I'm typing these on my Kindle so if there's a word that doesn't make sense it's because of the auto correct. -_-' R&R! It helps with corrections needed and inputs of what could happen. Bye! Love from the Cherryblossom Tree**


End file.
